Rolling display systems currently employ flexible displays that are rolled into a case for facilitating a storage of the flexible display therein, and unrolled out of the case for facilitating an operation of the flexible display. An example of such a rolling display system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0196205A1. Within the case, the flexible display can be wrapped around various display driving components within the case whereby either a rolling radius of the flexible display must be large enough to support immobile display drive components within the case and/or movement among display drive components within the case is required to facilitate the rolling/unrolling of the flexible display. One drawback to this rolling/unrolling approach of the flexible display are the limitations imposed on a construction of an optimal shape of the case with minimal dimensions for purposes of achieving a highest degree of portability of the case at minimal cost.
One solution to this drawback is a wrap display system having a flexible display that is wrapped around a stick for facilitating a storage of the flexible display and unwrapped from the stick for facilitating an operation of the flexible display. The unwrapping of the flexible display from the stick requires the flexible display being flat and straight to facilitate an adequate readability of the flexible display. The display industry is therefore continually striving to improve upon an incorporation of a flexible display into a display system in view of achieving an adequate readability of the flexible display.